M14 EBR
M14 EBR ('''M'ark 14 E'nhanced '''B'attle 'R'ifle)'' is a cash point assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview M14 EBR fires 20 rounds of 7.62 NATO ammunition. It costs $3400 in-game and takes 3.0 seconds to reload. This rifle has the highest firepower if compared to other assault rifles. However, it has lower rate of fire and heavier than other assault rifle due to its aluminum alloy heavy body. Advantages *Very high damage for an assault rifle *Decent accuracy *Purchasable for both to Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Moderate reload time Disadvantages *High recoil *Low magazine capacity (20) *Heavy weight *Low rate of fire for an assault rifle *Slow draw time (1.5 seconds) Events *'''Singapore/Malaysia: Released on March 1, 2011 alongside with Kriss, Oilrig and Camouflage 2. *'Indonesia': Released on April 10, 2012 alongside with M16A4, AN-94 and Cobble. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by Navy SEALS. * : There is a poster showing a GIGN operative wielding an M14EBR Gold Edition. *Gerrard Human Scenario: *Trooper: Standard issue weapon. Metal Arena: *Rifleman: M14EBR is one of the weapons that can only be used by Rifleman in Metal Arena mode. Variants M14EBR Gold Edition M14EBR Gold Edition is 2% lighter than the original weapon and only obtainable randomly from Code Box. Skull-5 :Main article: Skull-5. Skull-5 is an anti-zombie sniper rifle version of M14EBR. It is equipped with a sniper scope and carries 24 rounds at a time, which is 4 extra from the original one. This sniper rifle does very high damage to zombies. Tips *The 2nd highest firepower assault rifle in game the highest is the crossbow. *More accurate than AK-47 but less accurate than M4A1. *Has higher recoil than AK-47. *The lowest rate of fire in assault rifle category. *Has the same weight as TRG-42. *Lowest clip size in assault rifle category. *Expensive ammo cost. (7.62 NATO) *Faster reload than M4A1 but slower than AK-47. Comparison to M4A1 Positive *Does higher damage (+11) *More accurate (+2%) *Shorter reload time (-0.1 seconds) *Can be used by both teams *Can be enhanced Negative *More expensive (+$300) *Higher recoil (+15%) *Lower rate of fire (-2%) *Heavier (+7%) *Lower clip size (-10) *More expensive ammo cost (+$20 for each clip) *Unable to use sliencer Comparison to AK-47 Positive *Does higher damage (+9) *Can be used by both teams Neutral *Same ammo type (7.62 NATO) Negative *More expensive (+$900) *Less accurate (-3%) *Higher recoil (+3%) *Lower rate of fire (-2%) *Heavier (+3%) *Lower clip size (-10) *Longer reload time (+0.5 seconds) Comparison to FN SCAR-H Positive *Higher damage (+6%) *Lower recoil (-4%) *Shorter reload time (-0.5 seconds) Neutral *Same clip size (20) *Same ammunition (7.62 NATO) *Same weight (60%) Negative *More expensive (+$150) *Less accurate (-1%) *Lower rate of fire (-1%) Gallery M14 EBR File:M14ebr_draw.png|Drawing File:M14ebr_viewmodel.png|View model File:M14ebr.gif|Shoot and reload File:M14ebr_worldmodel.png|World model File:M14ebr_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:M14ebr_promo.png|Promotional poster m14ebr snapshot 1.jpg|In-game screenshot Bot light idle.png|Trooper with M14 EBR File:M14ebr_50_advanced_enhancement_kit_set.png|M14EBR (Permanent) + 50 Advanced Enhancement Kit File:M14ebr_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound Are you ever use this weapon? Yes, and I bought it permanent! Yes, and I receive this weapon permanent in Code Box! Yes, and I ever got it from mission/other prizes Yes, from dead teammates/enemies No, never use it before.. M14EBR Gold Edition M14ebrgold.jpg|First person view Cs italy 20111204 1717180.jpg|In-game screenshot P2 02.jpg|Promoting poster in Counter-Strike Online Taiwan/Hong Kong M14EBR Enhanced Editions Tw2.png|Taiwan poster File:M14ebr_pkm_weaponenhancement_promo_japan.jpg|Japan poster, alongside with PKM Expert Edition: File:M14ebrv6_viewmodel.png|View model File:M14ebrv6_worldmodel.png|World model File:M14ebrv6_shopmodel.png|Shop model Master Edition: m14ebrv8 viewmodel.png|View model m14ebrv8 worldmodel.png|World model m14ebrv8 shopmodel.png|Shop model De vertigo 20120513 1019400.jpg|In-game screenshot External links *Mk 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle at Wikipedia Category:Assault rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:American weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Battle rifles Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Weapons